As non-renewable energy resources are being depleted and energy costs become increasingly more expensive and volatile, consumers continue to seek out ways to monitor and reduce their energy consumption and energy costs. Energy systems often include energy-consuming devices (i.e., devices configured to consume more energy than they produce) and energy-producing devices (i.e., devices configured to produce more energy than they consume). An intelligent system for monitoring the consumption and/or production of energy by energy systems and devices and providing data indicative of the monitored consumption and/or production to local and remote devices is desired.